


A body bag of ideas.

by Deliciousfreesample



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ideas, Multi, Other, Random & Short, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Undertale Alternate Universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliciousfreesample/pseuds/Deliciousfreesample
Summary: Basically I write out my undertale x self insert ideas that my head gets full of.I don't want to procrastinate and then forget these ideas, but it happens.Anyways, if you like an idea and want me to expand or you want to use it just ask me. I love to talk. (◍•ᴗ•◍)
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	A body bag of ideas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> You and Sans party a lot, you get excited, things turn to shit, skeletons make you feel better.
> 
> FW//  
> Mentions of the pandemic (but not explicitly) if this past year has filled you with trauma I get it, you can skip this chapter ^_^
> 
> Lots of cursing and swearing aswell.
> 
> Hope y'all stay safe.

Early 2020

"Dude. Holy SHIT!!"

You point enthusiastically at the flyer you were waving excitedly back in forth. You were standing in the doorway to Grillby's, casually blocking the way for any future patrons from coming through making Grillby hiss at you to move.

"Shit, sorry grills. But look Sans. Look at this shit."  
You take long strides to the bar, proceeding to shove the paper into Sans (certified/bonefied asshole skeleton and your partner in crime)'s face.

Sans eyelights go cross-eyed as he tries to make out what the hell you're shoving into his face.

"the shit is this y/n?"

"This shit?! This shit is THE shit!!! The hottest fucking party of the year SIR. And I got US tickets!"

You grinned goofily, waving the tickets around which promps another hiss from the bartender. This would be the first time you'd be treating HIM to a kick-ass party and not the other way around.

You see, you've known Sans for quiet some time now.  
When he first met you he had nearly dropped an entire fucking piano on your head. Like in the fucking movies. But as you got to know each other more, and he had tried to not go to jail for his crimes against you- you guys bonded over one thing. Getting shitfaced and having a great time. You and him had done so many things that had almost gotten you killed you couldn't even count the on your fingers anymore, luckily you still HAD fingers.

" Look it's on Friday the thirteenth, isn't that like the best date for a party?!"

Sans rubs his face with his bony phalanges.

"I don't know man, haven't you been listenin' to the news something's up with the-" 

You put a finger to his teeth.

"Sssssssshhhhhhh no BUTs. I've been trying to get these tickets for months! What could possibly go wrong?"

Cut to present day.

"God Fucking Damn it."

You stare blarily at your phone. You have sixteen unread messages from your family and one from Papyrus demanding "WHERE THE LYSOL SPRAY" is at.

Shit had hit the fan that fateful day on the 13th.

The pandemic struck.

You lost your job.

You were stuck at home unemployed for four months.

Papyrus continuously sprays Lysol into your fucking eyes everyday.

Sans fucked your mo-

BUT THE WORST THING WAS-

That party you were going to? Canceled.

Any future parties after that? Health risks that Papyrus sure as hell ain't letting you go to.

So you stayed home like a good little human. Drinking so much between you and Sans that together you guys probably only have one brain cell left combined.

But Sans came up with a great idea half way through quarintine.

" hey."

You lay slumped on the lumpy couch mindlessly staring at the news reporters frantically pointing at charts. You turn your head slightly.

"Yeah."

" since we can't party no more, howzabout we redefine our own type of party." He said, whilst picking at his tooth. Sitting nearly identical to you.

"Fuck does that mean?"

" we party, just the two of us."

" Fucking?"

" no bitch, I mean not right now- I mean. shit." He rubbed his forehead. A bone scraping bone sound echoed through the living room. " we ain't doing shit anyways so might aswell-"

"Teach ourselves how to play pickleball?"

" wait, what?! ...the fuck is a pickle ball?"

After that conversation you and Sans collaborated together finding some useless shit after another to do, redefining party as you both desperately tried to convince yourselves the world wasn't going to shit.

You guys tried pickleball, 

Sans surprisingly as much of a lazy gremlin he was, was actually pretty good at the game.

You don't tell papyrus but, he was trash. But you were too, so you and Pap pitted yourselves against Sans who kept making puns about Pickles, kitchens, and balls.

After pickleball came sourdough bread (which became a new pet for your household), knitting (you stabbed yourself with the needles even when they weren't sharp), minecraft, skinny dipping in a random lake, and so on.

Sans and Papyrus actually made the isolation from other humans enjoyable.  
Of course they were scared to fucking death of your safety but.... They could really show how much they care through their actions.

And now you know, you don't need to go to a party when you've got one right at home.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any grammatical errors, feel free to inform me. I'm typing on a tiny Android phone keyboard so it is pain.
> 
> My Twitter is on my profile if you wanna dm me about anything ~


End file.
